Roger Smith
Roger Smith, also known as Roger, is the tritagonist in the animated comedy series, American Dad!. He is a gray alien living with the Smith family, Roger is sarcastic, vituperative, irritable, bad-tempered, curmudgeonly, argumentative, uncompromising, disrespectful, obnoxious, surly, and impolite, so he speaks in swish. Speculation exists regarding Roger's sexuality, but the discussion might be moot, as he is, after all, an alien. Roger (his name may come from the word Andrognous which means having both male and female traits) came to live with the Smith family after saving Stan Smith's life in Area 51. He has lived with the Smiths for four years. He is possibly based on Dr. Roger Adelson, one of MacFarlane's former professors. He was voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Personality Roger describes himself as a "fey pansexual alcoholic non-human". Roger is obnoxious, destructive, lackadaisical, unpropitious, negligent, childish, greedy, petty, rude, and cruel. He is also a violent, homicidal, slaughterous, and unpleasant sociopath with a love for character role-playing. He once convinced Steve he was adopted as his revenge for Steve eating the last cookie. Roger also has a history of holding grudges as he tried to kill the Smith family for insulting him at his Comedy roast, by starting a gas leak causing an explosion, hiring a hitman to kill them, removing the brakes from Stan's vehicle, and writing death threats to Merlin Olsen for seven years after Father Murphy was canceled. Roger is also shown to be a dangerous and scatterbrained sociopath committing theft, various drug offenses and many counts of murder throughout the series. He also killed five people plus a planeload of innocent victims for $20 and mentions killing six others for $19. Trivia *In All About Steve it is shown that Roger can sleep in a state of suicidal hanging. *The original idea for Roger was that he was like the T.V. character ALF, where he spent all day in the Smith residence and comments on the world, but the staff thought it would be funnier to have him wear disguises and have his own stories out in the real world. *He is an accomplished drummer in American Dream Factory, due to the fact that he has no bones in his arms. *Roger is also shown to be fireproof, although he still feels the pain of being burned. *He claims never to have eaten a vegetable in his life, but in Fartbreak Hotel, he not only eats okra, he knows what eating it will do to him - namely, cause him to fart toxic gas. *He was a member of the 1980 US Olympic hockey team. *When under the influence of cocaine in Dope & Faith, he becomes incredibly focused and displays Matrix-like fighting moves. And while under the influence of marijuana in "Joint Custody", he has been known to become as light as air. The former's effects are very brief. *He can survive in the vacuum of space. *Roger is capable of crapping out gold and jewel encrusted turds. *Roger's legs are powerful enough to push a tree out of the ground and clear across the yard. *While trying to fake his personas death, he is shown being able to move at superhuman speed. *He is very similar to the Red Guy in personality, behavior, and mannerisms. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Tritagonists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Friend of Hero Category:Con Artists Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Trickster Category:Rapists Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Aliens Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Tricksters Category:Genius Category:Military Heroes Category:Heroic Cowards Category:Old Heroes Category:Obsessed Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Brutes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Cowboys Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Friend of Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroic Provoker